Le Fils Prodige
by Dea Artio
Summary: James Sirius Potter, aîné du célèbre Harry Potter, charismatique et talentueux élève de la maison Gryffondors. James écrasé par le nom de son père. James qui, comme tout les enfants, rejoue le passé en voulant l'absoudre. Se rend-on jamais compte qu'on est le méchant de l'histoire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur : il est vrai, je délaisse Folie d'Encre Sanglante pour m'ateler a une nouvelle histoire. Mais après avoir lu The Cursed Child, je me devais de réagir. Parce que s'il doit y avoir un enfant maudit dans la nouvelle génération, je ne pense pas que ce soit une quelconque fille cachée de Voldemort. Non. C'est James Sirius Potter. Et je vais vous le prouver. **

chapitre 1 -

James Sirius Potter, affalé sur sa table, regardait d'un œil morne sa potion pétiller. Il avait d'épais cheveux bruns aux reflets roux et des yeux d'un vert absolument fascinant. James était respecté par ses professeurs qui le disaient aussi travailleur que sa tante Hermione et aussi obstiné que sa mère. Il était apprécié de ses camarades qui le trouvaient provocant, drôle et charmeur. Il était aimé de sa famille, fils aîné choyé par ses parents et adoré de sa fratrie comme de ses cousins. Il avait, c'est heureux, hérité de la grande taille et des épaules larges de la famille Weasley, cela le prédisposait au sport bien qu'il ne soit pas outre-mesure intéressé par le quidditch. Le directeur de la maison Gryffondor à laquelle il appartenait, monsieur Neville Londubat, tout récemment promu, l'invitait parfois à prendre le thé dans son bureau. James pouvait donc se targuer d'avoir une vie des plus parfaites. On ne parlera même pas des match sportifs auxquels il assistait gratuitement en qualité de fils de Ginevra Potter, des incartades nocturnes dans Poudlard qui lui étaient sans cesse pardonnées, de la carte des maraudeur dont son père lui avait fait cadeau, ni de la grande influence qu'avait son nom partout où il allait.

Ou plutôt si ! Parlons de cette influence. Car avant d'être tout ce que l'on vient de dire, James était le fils du célèbre Harry Potter. Il était l'héritier du survivant. Il n'avait jamais prononcé son nom sans qu'on rétorque en parlant de son père. Il arrivait, c'est vrai, que James joue de ce nom. Mais ce n'était jamais qu'à contrecœur car alors il avait l'impression de tricher. En réalité, James préférait des que possible taire son nom. Il avait au cours du temps prétendu de nombreuses fois que Sirius était son patronyme, ou même qu'il était orphelin. James ne supportait pas de devoir l'attention des gens à des choses qu'avait fait son père bien avant qu'il naisse. Le jeune Potter en était là de ses réflexions, maudissant sa parenté, lorsque sa camarade l'attrapa par le poignet et le poussa sous la table. Un instant plus tard, le chaudron explosait.

«Potter ! Crivey ! J'en ai marre de vos stupidités ! Il doit y avoir du génie dans votre. bêtise car il devrait être proprement impossible de faire exploser ce filtre ! »

Le professeur Parkinson avait la figure rouge et certains auraient jurés voir de la fumée lui sortir par le nez. James et Jennifer sortirent de sous leur table avec un air faussement contrit et observèrent la mousse orange répandu tout autour d'eux. Si le premier n'avait aucune idée de comment s'était produit le phénomène, la seconde semblait prendre bonne note du mélange. Elle n'avait jamais caché son intérêt pour les potions expérimentales ni son désir de travailler plus tard en coopération avec Farce pour Sorcier Facétieux. Dix point furent enlevés à Gryffondor pour leur maladresse, mais Lucy Weasley pût en regagner cinq par ses connaissances sur les bézoard ce qui leur évita de se faire tuer par les préfets en rentrant à la tour.

Sitôt assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, Albus, d'un an son cadet, se précipita sur lui telle une tornade.

« James ! James ! Tu ne devinera jamais qui viens de m'inviter pour la prochaine sortie à Près-au-Lard : Sophia Yaxley ! »

James cru s'étouffer à ce nom. Sophia était en sixième année à serdaigle et l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard. Que cette splendide femme puisse demander à son frère de sortir avec elle le dépassait. Il se souvint alors que lui même avait décliné l'invitation de Sophia l'année passée, préférant y aller avec Jennifer et les jumeaux Scamander. La demoiselle était elle donc si pressée de sortir avec un Potter ? Afin de réhabiliter son nom peut être ? Il est vrai que son oncle était fortement soupçonné d'activité mangemort pendant les deux guerres. Albus s'énerva que son frère ne soit pas plus enthousiaste.

« James ! Fais au moins semblant d'être content ! »

« Cette fille ne te mérite pas, grogna l'ainé, elle ne cours qu'après ton nom. »

« Tu dis ça mais tu n'en sait rien. Pourquoi elle ne serait pas juste intéressée par moi, hein ? »

James jaugea son frère de haut en bas et jugea préférable de ne rien répondre. Albus n'avait rien de bien impressionnant dans son apparence, il était un élève somme toute médiocre et bien qu'il soit poursuiveur de l'équipe de quidditch il n'était pas le meilleur.

Non, vraiment, on en avait jamais que pour les fils Potter, ni pour Albus ni pour James. Le garçon aux yeux verts soupira et se dit, une fois de plus, qu'il aurait voulu avoir un père normal.

 **Maintenant, si vous êtes intéressés par la suite, review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur : aller, j'avais très envie de déjà poster le deuxième chapitre ! C'est une scène de famille, j'espère que ca vous plaira. Review ?**

Chapitre 2 -

Les citrouilles illuminaient le pour tour de la maison et une table garnie trônait au milieu de la salle à manger. La décoration avait beau être soignée, on était bien loin du banquet d'halloween et James eu préféré être là-bas qu'ici.

Il était entre Rose et Lucy, deux cousines qui avaient, chacune dans leur genre, une conversation des plus ennuyante. Rose portait un immonde pull orange qui jurait avec ses cheveux touffus d'un roux pétant, elle ne savait faire que les louanges des Canon de Chudley qui montaient dans le classement comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Son enthousiasme sportif déroutait James et il avait cru un moment pouvoir se protéger en causant avec Lucy mais la jeune fille aux couettes ridicules à son âge et aux lunettes papillons qui lui donnait l'air d'une secrétaire ne savait, elle, parler que de sciences.

James aurait tout donné pour être près de Louis et Roxanne ou, mieux même, près de Fred ! Le deuxième Weasley étant jamais passé à serpentard était aussi son cousin préféré. Ils avaient le même âge mais Fred semblait avoir mille fois plus de tenue que James. Auu grand déplaisir de ses parents il ne fréquentait quasiment que des sang pure et avait en horreur qu'on parle des mangemorts comme de bourreaux sanguinaires. Il avait beau avoir écouté attentivement les témoignages de guerre il avait des excuses pour beaucoup et semblait près à dire que chacun a ses raisons, que nul n'est vraiment condamnable. Ce qui plaisait à James chez Fred ? C'est qu'il osait tout sans le moindre scrupule. De plus il possedait d'innombrables connaissances sur la guerre que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir dans son entourage. Il avait, par exemple, parlé à James du tabou posé sur "Voldemort" qui lui permettait de retrouver quiconque prononçait son nom. Le fils du survivant trouvait l'astuce fascinante.

Si James s'intéressait à son cousin, c'est aussi que Jennifer Crivey et lui-même avaient dans l'idée de former une bande d'étudiant assez fermée. Ils s'inspiraient pour cela des Maraudeurs ou de l'A.D. dont leur avaient parlés leurs parents. Lorsqu'ils en parlaient au coin du feu, en mangeant une boîte de Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochu, ils n'hésitaient jamais à inclure Fred dans cette bande. Ils étaient aussi très attachés à Lorcan Scamender, un peu moins à son jumeau qui était assez lunatique et parfois trop imprévisible pour leur être vraiment sympathique. Quatre, c'était un bon chiffre. N'y avait il pas quatre maisons à Poudlard ? Quatre puissants fondateurs ? Lui même était né avec quatre jours de retard, et avant eux il y avait eu quatre maraudeurs.

Coupant court aux babillages de Lucy à propos des strangulots, il s'éclipsa de table et fit signe à Fred de le suivre. Sa mère, Ginny, cria qu'il était mal élevé de se lever ainsi sans rien demander mais la vieille Molly lui offrit un sourire indulgent : « Enfin ma chérie ce sont des enfants... Toi même tu ne demandais pas ton reste, quand Harry arrivait dans la cuisine, pour filer en douce. »

James avait résolu de parler à Fred de son idée. Celui-ci l'écouta attentivement avant de commenter :

« Quatre, c'est le chiffre de la mort en Chine. On devrait penser à quelques chose dont la signification est plus claire. J'ai une amie à Serpentard, Théodora Gamp, qui en sait beaucoup sur l'arithmancie et la signification des chiffres. »

Le garcçon aux yeux verts n'aimait pas le ton autoritaire de Fred, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Et en même temps, le chiffre de la mort, n'était-ce pas le chiffre de la puissance ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteur : voici le troisième chapitre. Je dois admettre que ça n'avance pas forcément très vite, mais ce n'est pas le but de l'histoire. J'ai envie qu'on puisse voir comme petit à petit les choses évoluent.**

 **Merci à Titou Douh pour ses reviews qui me sont d'une aide précieuse, j'espere que d'autres voudront bien laisser un commentaire ^^**

Chapitre 3 -

Il était dix-huit heure, on était un mardi et le petit groupe de cinquièmes années venait de finir leurs devoirs. Ils étaient réunis dans un coins reculé de la bibliothèque, sous le regard scrutateur de Madame Cole, une horrible vieille femme qu'ils détestaient et qui semblait détester James de toutes les forces dont elle était capable. Théodora regardait la bibliothécaire avec beaucoup de pitié : « C'est une cracmolle, elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. » Lorcan et elle échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur façon de pensée envers ces pauvres gens. les trois autres ce souciaient bien peu de la bonne femme. Ils étaient en train de mettre au point les fondements de leur groupe.

«Les maraudeurs avaient tous des noms de code, commença d'expliquer James, nous ne comptons pas vraiment nous cacher aussi ce n'est pas très important. Mais je me disait tout de même que l'ont pourrait se donner des surnoms entre nous, que les autres n'auraient pas le droit d'utiliser. »

Jennifer balaya l'idée d'un révère de main.

«De quoi on aurai l'air ? Les autres nous trouveraient ridicules. Non ce qu'il faut d'abord, c'est élire un chef. Sans ça, on court au désastre. »

«Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas de chef ! » Protesta James.

«Et regarde où ça les a menés. » fit Fred « Tes grand-parents sont morts parce qu'ils n'ont pas su rester soudés et qu'un d'eux les a trahi pour un groupe qui, lui, avait un chef ! » James ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il s'imaginait agréablement être le chef de la bande, cependant, et il savait qu'il ne tolérerait pas que ce fut quelqu'un d'autre.

«Je pense que ce doit être James. » le devança Lorcan à la surprise de tous. Il expliqua alors que si leur groupe était mené par un Potter, il ne pourrait qu'être approuvé, et que de plus James avait l'étoffe d'un leader. Le brun grinça d'abord des dents face à l'argument de la protection, cependant celui ci parut convaincre tout le monde. On vota et James fut nommé chef à la mention générale.

On parla ensuite des petites pièces qui servaient à l'A.D. pour convenir d'un lieu de rendez-vous. C'était peut être Fred qui avait amener l'idée, mais il est aussi possible que ce soit Lorcan. Toujours est-il que Théodora trouva le support gênant : des pièces, ça se perd facilement et regarder sur la tranche n'est pas aisé. De plus les possibilités son réduites à des dates de rendez-vous et il serait utile de fixer des lieux tant qu'on avait pas de QG. Jennifer demanda pourquoi on utilisait pas simplement la salle sur demande, on lui répondit que ça c'était trop vue et que c'était couru d'avance. À la terreur générale elle osa parler de la chambre des secrets : la pièce était condamné et, ne l'aurait elle pas été, il fallait parler fourchelangue pour y accéder. De toute façon, un lieu de rendez-vous n'était pas la priorité et pour le moment on pouvait très bien s'échanger quelques notes en classe. Il leur suffisait d'un signe distinctif. Ce fut d'abord le symbole des reliques de la mort, rapidement tracé à l'encre par Lorcan, qui fut adopté.

Ils se séparèrent tout de suite après. Lorcan devait rejoindre son jumeau à la volière, Théodora et Fred avaient un exposé à préparer, quant à James et Jennifer ils avaient hâte de poser leurs sacs aux dortoirs puis de redescendre manger.

Sitôt qu'ils eurent mis un pied dans la salle commune, Fanny Londubat se jeta sur eux telle un vampire sur une gorge blanche. Elle les insultât tant et tant qu'ils ne comprirent pas même de quoi ils étaient accusés. Tout ce qu'ils purent finalement tirer de ses rugissements fut l'ordre directe de se rendre chez la directrice dès la fin du repas. Le tout était de savoir de quoi, cette fois ci, on les accusait. Il ne fallait pas rejouer le drame de la dernière fois, où ils avaient avoué le mauvais forfait. Jennifer paria pour les photographies qu'ils avaient fait circuler d'un baiser torride entre Harold Parkin et Teddy Lupin. La jeune Crivey n'avait pris ces photos que dans un intérêt purement artistique mais cette peste de Lucy était tombé dessus et s'était empressé de les montrer à Victoire. Cela avait fait toute histoire et lorsqu'on avait su que Jennifer avait pris les photos on l'avait traitée de dépravée sans plus se soucier que ce soit Teddy qui ait trompé Victoire avec un garçon. Oui, c'était sans doute cela.

 **Qui aura trouvé la référence au passé de Voldemort ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteur : à cause de petits problèmes informatiques je ne poste pas de façon aussi régulière que prévu, et j'ai un peu de mal à décider de la fin. Mais je n'abandonne pas ! C'est bientôt la période de noël, j'espère avoir le temps d'écrire un petit OS à ce sujet.**

Chapitre 4 -

Le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard, madame Minerva MacGonagal, était en haut d'un petit escalier en colimaçon lui même dissimulé par une gargouille. Il était empli d'un bric à brac des plus intriguant et les tableaux des anciens directeurs se concertaient dans le dos de la vieille femme. Elle avait un chignon blanc sévèrement tiré en arrière, des rides profondes, des lèvres maigres et de petites lunettes rectangulaires. Elle commença à s'insurger contre la dépravation, le non respect de la vie privée et ce qu'elle qualifiait d'un acte de pornographie. Le professeur Parkinson qui était dans le bureau pour une raison toute autre, paraissait très gênée d'assister à cette entrevue et tentait de glisser discrètement vers la porte, ce qui amusait beaucoup James. Jennifer, sans se démonter pour un sous, se lança dans la défense de son œuvre :

«Madame la directrice, avec tout le respect que je vous dois il ne s'agis en rien de pornographie ! C'est une photographie artistique que j'ai prise ici ! D'aucun dirait que c'est l'érotisme des autres*... Qu'en pensez vous professeur ? »

Jennifer prenait maintenant Parkinson à témoin, celle ci n'avait d'autre choix que de rester dans la pièce. James commençait de s'ennuyer de cette querelle et tandis que la vieille chouette et son amie continuaient de débattre violemment, il lâcha :

«Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici, au juste ? Je n'ai pas pris cette photo que je sache, je ne suis pas dessus non plus ! »

Un silence flotta quelques secondes avant que la très âgée et très noble Minerva ne se tourne vers le jeune Potter.

«C'est votre nom qui a été cité lorsqu'on a enquêté sur la provenance des photos. Apparement vous les auriez vendus à un prix outrageant. » et alors elle prononça une phrase qui allait la faire haïr à jamais par James Sirius Potter «Jamais votre père ne se serai abaissé à de telles choses, lui. » le jeune garçon devint rouge, vert, puis blanc. Une grande colère se peint sur son visage. Il se sentait mortellement frappé, giflé au plus fort de son honneur.

«Seulement je ne suis pas mon père. » il se leva avec tout le calme dont il était capable et quitta le bureau sans plus un mot, sans un geste de trop.

James ne parut pas en cours ce jour là. Pas plus qu'on ne le vit à table ou à la salle commune le soir. C'est Fred qui fini par le retrouver au bord du lac, grimpé sur la branche d'un arbre qui surplombait l'eau. Il faisait froid mais des bancs de lucioles voletaient au dessus du lac noir en le faisant briller. Fred Weasley se hissa auprès de son cousin. « Il s'est passé quoi ? Jennifer n'a rien su dire. »

«Je ne suis que son fils. Je suis le fils du célèbre Harry Potter... »

«On est tous les enfants de quelqu'un James, regarde moi. Tu parle avec le fils de George Weasley. Je porte le nom du jumeau décédé de mon père, on fait difficilement plus glauque. Grand mère voit son fils des qu'elle parle de moi, ce n'est jamais a moi que l'on pense en premier. » il y avait un ressentiment amère dans la voix de Fred.

«Tu comprend pas... Si je ne suis pas le fils de Harry Potter je suis le mémorial vivant de James Potter et Sirius Black. Je ne pourrais jamais être moi-même : je ne suis qu'un monument aux morts. »

«C'est notre lot à tous, je suppose. On est enfanté par la guerre. »

«Faut être un beau malade pour donner le nom d'un cadavre à son enfant. »

«Alors le monde sorcier est constitué d'une belle bande de malades ! »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire en cœur sous la lune. Leurs pieds touchaient presque l'eau du lac et ils se balançaient doucement, sans se soucier de pouvoir tomber à tout moment.

«On va leur donner tord. » assena soudain James «On va leur montrer qu'on est pas prisonniers de leurs souvenirs, qu'on est pas seulement des noms de morts. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en se regardant d'un air grave. C'était un pacte qu'ils faisaient ce soir. Une promesse

*"L'érotisme de Autres" est un clin d'oeil a un OS sublime dont Pansy est le personnage principal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 -

«On pourrait recruter John Londubat. » fit observer Lorcan qui s'était toujours bien entendu avec leur cadet. Le groupe d'amis étaient à leur place habituelle de la bibliothèque, et murmuraient de façon à ne pas être entendus d'oreilles indiscrètes.

«Ça va pas non ? » s'insurgea Fred «C'est un vrai boulet et il ira tout raconter à sa sœur. Non pas moyen de se traîner cet imbécile. S'il faut une nouvelle recrue on ne va pas prendre n'importe qui. »

Lorcan se mordit la lèvre, tous savaient très bien qui il voulait réellement proposer, mais jamais on n'accepterai Lysandre dans le groupe. Il était trop... Différent. Lysandre avait un déséquilibre mental qui traînait dans les gènes Lovegood et dont heureusement Lorcan n'avait pas hérité. Il était jugé assez stable pour entrer à Poudlard mais les élèves se trouvaient mal à l'aise près de lui.

«J'ai quelqu'un à proposer, moi. » tout le monde se tourna vers Théodora qui parlait généralement peu sans qu'on lui ai demandé son avis. «Wendy Nott. » Jennifer s'étouffa de rire : « Oui bien sur ! Pourquoi pas Harry Parkinson tant que nous y sommes. On ne va pas accueillir dans nos rangs des pro-sang pure radicaux comme eux tout de même ! » elle se tourna vers James pour obtenir un soutient qui ne vint pas. Il avait les yeux plissés qui regardaient un point fixe au delà de leur table. Dès qu'ils l'eurent remarqué les autres firent silence et regardèrent dans la même direction que lui. Il y avait une fille aux cheveux courts et blonds, couverte de tâches de rousseur, portant serré contre sa poitrine un livre traitant des travers de la magie noire.

«Elle. » lâcha-t-il simplement. Fred commenta : « C'est la fille du premier ministre Ernie MacMillan. Elle est en sixième année. »

Jennifer murmura qu'elle ne pensait pas cette blondinette en mesure d'intégrer le groupe mais James balaya son objection d'un revers de main. Il était le chef et il prenait les décisions. Il savait que cette fille avait des connaissances poussées en magie noire et qu'elle serait un atout incontestable à leur petite bande. Pourtant ils n'avaient encore rien fait que de se réunir autour d'une table de la bibliothèque, mais James sentait au plus profond de lui que leur groupe d'étude était amené à de plus grandes choses. Il décida qu'avant de recruter, il fallait réfléchir à leur but. Lorcan proposa qu'on inscrive chacun son ambition sur un papier, anonymement, et qu'on lise ensuite tous ces petits papiers. L'idée fut adoptée.

"devenir la plus grande potionniste de Grande Bretagne" "être ministre de la magie" "réhabiliter les castes du sang" "tuer quelqu'un" "être moi"

Un certain mal-aise s'installa lorsqu'on lu l'avant dernier papier et les regards convergèrent vers Theodora qui, pourtant, avait écrit celui sur les castes du sang. Fred repris contenance plus rapidement que les autres et parla :

«Il est nécessaire d'établir nos priorités. Je dirais que pour l'instant il s'agit de nous perfectionner dans nos domaines de prédilection. Peut être qu'ensuite nous y verrons plus clair. » tous approuvèrent.

En un mois les résultats se faisaient déjà sentir. Jennifer ne faisait plus exploser ses chaudrons au plus grand plaisir du professeur Parkinson. Theodora avait augmenté ses notes dans quasiment toutes les matières. Fred s'était mis à lire le journal avec beaucoup d'intérêt et à se documenter sur la politique sorcière. Lorcan s'était inscrit au club de duel et faisait trembler de peur ses adversaires. James ne savait trop comment arriver à son objectif... Aussi il s'était retrouvé désemparé dans le bureau du professeur Londubat.

« Vous voyez... J'aimerai juste me sentir à ma place. Parfois j'ai l'impression que même Gryffondor, je n'y suis que parce que je suis un Potter. » Devant cet enfant désemparé, Neville fit un mauvais choix. Il décida de parler de lui-même. Il raconta comme le petit gros à la magie faiblarde était devenu chef de la rébellion. Il parla de comment il avait décapité Nagini. Et alors enfin, il parla de Voldemort... James posa beaucoup de questions, Neville ne lui cacha rien de ce que lui avait appris Harry.

Quand l'ainé pensait l'encourager à croire en lui même plutôt que de vouloir jouer un rôle qui l'amènerait dans les ténèbres, James entendait tout le contraire. Ils parlèrent longtemps tout deux, le sujet dévia vers les études de Lily qui, en deuxième année, avait quelques difficultés.

James n'écoutait plus, il savait enfin ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne serai plus longtemps James Potter, bientôt on ne le connaîtrait plus que pour lui même, pour cette force terrible grandissant en lui.

 **Note d'auteur : Salut ! Bon je poste pas trop en ce moment mais c'est que je cherche a me concentrer sur l'écriture de mon roman... Bref.**  
 **Cette fanfiction est presque entièrement rédigée mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle intéresse grand monde donc si je ne reçois toujours pas de review j'envisage de l'arrêter, à vous de voir.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note d'auteur : Hello ! C'est rassurant de voir qu'en fait, je suis lu et même appréciée ^^ vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça fais chaud au cœur. Arwengeld : c'est tellement vrai ! Alors que tout ce qui m'intéresse est d'observer ce chemin qui mène à l'action ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, je m'étonne que si peu de personnes voient le potentiel hallucinant de James S. Potter, mais apparement Albus nous vend plus facilement du rêve... Nymphaliora : le Square ? J'avoue que je m'attendais pas à cette comparaison, mais elle le plais ! Pour ce qui est du bashing, j'avais pas l'impression d'en faire et ça m'embête un peu... C'est vrai que les personnages ne sont pas vu sous leur meilleur jour mais c'est le pdv de James donc... En tout cas merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fais super plaisir !**  
 **Guest : Well done Watson ! Belle intuition ! Et merci pour la review**

Chapitre 6 -

L'année scolaire était maintenant bien entamée, le petit groupe de James Potter s'était forgé la réputation d'un groupe d'étude élitiste et respecté des autres élèves mais aussi plein de caractères féroces et avec qui il ne fallait pas chercher les ennuis au risque de les trouver. Certains quatrième et troisièmes années les avaient élevés au rang de modèle et quelques étudiants de leur année avaient posé leur candidature mais sans que James ne les en juge digne... En réalité l'ainé des enfants Potter prenait peu de décision à ce sujet, c'était le rôle de Theodora de sélectionner les nouvelles recrues. Jennifer, elle, se chargeait de l'emploi du temps du groupe, elle fixait leurs rendez-vous et les sujets étudiés, elle était indispensable. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient à grand pas et cela rendait Fred des plus nerveux, on ne le voyait que lors des réunions et encore était il plongé dans ses livres de cours. Lorcan, lui, se souciait bien plus de l'état de son frère qui semblait empirer : il était possible qu'il ne revienne pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Theodora travaillait beaucoup mais ses résultats n'étaient pas parfaits. James avait décidé qu'il n'accepterai plus rien que l'excellence pour lui même et Jennifer le suivait dans cette décision.

Par ailleurs, James portait de plus en plus attention aux idées pro-sang pure de Theodora et Lorcan, que soutenait fortement Fred. Seule Jennifer ne partageait pas cet intérêt, mais le garçon aux yeux verts ne s'en faisait pas : il ne s'agissait que d'un problème d'éducation, elle comprendrait avec le temps.

Il était vingt heure, le dîner venait de s'achever et ils étaient réunis dans une salle désaffectée. Ils révisaient tous plus ou moins lorsque Jennifer demanda soudain :

«Lorcan, je me demandais... Le signe qui nous sert à nous reconnaître, c'est quoi ? »

«Les reliques de la mort. Tu connais pas ? » répondit-il surpris.

À leur grand embarra les membres du petit groupes ne connaissaient pas du tout ce symbole mystique. Il soupira et sorti le nez d'un manuel de potion afin de raconter le conte des trois frères puis la légende du maître de la mort. Les jeunes poudlariens restèrent un instant pensif jusqu'a ce que la jeune Crivey fasse remarquer :

«Ce serait sans doute mieux qu'on ai notre propre symbole. C'est naze de reprendre celui de quelqu'un d'autre... T'en penses quoi James ? »

James était absolument d'accord. Il leur fallait un symbole qui soit le leur. Qui ne parle que d'eux. Quelques chose de moderne et de féroce, quelque chose de vivant également. Il exposa ses critères aux membres du groupe et ils se promirent d'y réfléchir.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que la solution leur vint sous la forme d'une blonde portant l'insigne de préfète de Poufsouffle. Sylvia MacMillan. Elle s'approcha de leur table à la bibliothèque et y déposa un bout de parchemin. Le petit groupe observa la feuille avec méfiance et en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de griffon stylisé dessiné en seulement quelques traits à l'encre blanche et dont le dessin se mélangeait à un F parfaitement calligraphié.

«Les Fauves. Ça ne représente pas bien vos aspirations ? La soif de pouvoir, l'envie de montrer ce que vous valez. Vous avez l'ambition et le culot de la jeunesse, vous allez dévorer la vie a pleine dent, déchirer le monde tel qu'il est et le dominer. A moins que j'ai mal saisi vos idées ? Si j'ai vu juste, je veux en être. »

James fit un sourire carnassier alors que les autres restaient bouche bée. «C'est parfait MacMillan. Bienvenue parmi nous. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà ! Une rentrée un peu difficile ne m'a pas laissé le temps de poster mais ça va mieux ^^ et merci de vos reviews !**

 **Guest : Il fallait bien honorer ma maison, un peu ! Sache que j'aime d'amour tout les poufsouffles (tu peux le constater notamment dans Hogwarts école de sorcelleries) mais comme ils ont réputation de ne pas suivre les mages obscures dur dur de les faire intervenir. Heureusement Sylvia sauve les meubles. Aaaaah la fascination pour les jumeaux maléfiques, j'espere que tu te sentira un peu servi dans ce chapitre.**

 **Satex : Jusqu'où, that is the big question. Pour le développement des personnages, je ne peux pas trop m'appesantir sur tout le monde alors il faut savoir lire entre les lignes. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7 -**

Dans le train qui les ramenait à Londres, James gardait les yeux fermés. Il avait mal à la tête. Jennifer était assise face à lui comme à leur habitude. Fred était à côté de la fenêtre sur la même banquette que James et Lysandre préférait se mettre au sol, dos à la fenêtre, fixant la porte du compartiment. Son frère était bien aux côtés de Crivey mais il y avait quelque chose de différent aux autres années... Maintenant Theodora était assise à côté de Lorcan, sa main glissant distraitement sur la cuisse du jeune Serdaigle, et Sylvia sur la même banquette que Fred et James posait sa tête sur les genoux de ce dernier. Ils ne parlaient presque pas. Le silence était parfois brisé par le rire nerveux de Lysandre suivi d'un regard inquiet de Lorcan.

Fred était persuadé d'avoir échoué à ses BUSES et regardait par la fenêtre ses rêves de grandeur s'envoler sans écouter les paroles réconfortantes de Jennifer et Sylvia. Lorcan ne pensait qu'a la joie immense qu'il avait ressenti face aux louanges des l'examinateurs de sortilège et DCFM et n'était donc pas d'un grand réconfort. James s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Il avait expérimenté par curiosité, cette dernière semaine, quelques sortilèges simples de magie noire proposés par les livres de la réserve et ceux-là le laissaient pantelant, épuisé et hagard. Pour autant, il avait hâte de recommencer. Jamais il n'avait rien senti de plus jouissif que cette vague de magie incontrôlé qu'il avait senti déferlant en lui et l'emplissant de puissance.

Le train arriva en gare et les Fauves se souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances. Il allait de soit que Fred, Lorcan, Lysandre et James étaient amenés à se revoir durant le mois de juillet mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte. James n'eu pas besoin de chercher son père pour le trouver, il suffisait d'avancer dans la direction des milliers de regards admiratifs et idolâtres. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Il était de nouveau le Fils de Harry Potter.

oOoOoOo

La famille Potter rendait une visite amicale aux Scamender en ce chaud 25 juillet. Harry et Luna se prirent dans les bras si-tôt qu'ils se virent, tel un frère et une sœur qui ne se sont pas vue depuis une éternité. Ginny embrassa ensuite sa meilleure amie et ils saluèrent chaleureusement son époux. Albus trainait des pieds, peu motivé par cette visite. Lily, quant à elle, adorait la maison des Scamender. Elle pouvait s'y promener des heures et chaque fois découvrait de nouvelles bizarreries. James monta sans un mot dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Il n'était pas à l'aise avec Lysandre, il faut dire que jusqu'à cet été il ne s'était pas trop attardé à connaître ce "désaxé" et préférait la compagnie de Lorcan. Mais être ami de Lorcan c'était, forcément, côtoyer son frère que le garçon chérissait plus que personne sur Terre. Les deux jumeaux avaient les cheveux d'un blond très clair, la peau pâle, les yeux gris de leur mère et une assez haute stature qu'ils avaient hérités de leur père. Ils étaient de vrais jumeaux, et il n'y avait que quelques différences entre eux, qu'il n'était pas toujours aisé de voir. Par exemple, Lysandre avaient les mains écorchés qui portaient quelques cicatrices, et il était sensiblement plus petit. Lorcan, lui avait des yeux plus foncés, presque bleus, et portait une lourde chevalière d'argent. On pouvait aussi noter que Lysandre était gaucher alors que Lorcan était ambidextre. Et bien sur, il y avait l'attitude générale. Le "fou" était toujours voûté, souvent accroupi dans un coins en regardant les gens d'un air méfiant et en montrant les crocs. Il était violent, sauvage, et son instinct prenait facilement le dessus sur la réflexion. L'autre, tout au contraire, se tenait droit et digne, avait les meilleures manières du monde, et restait charmant et toute circonstance. Mais depuis qu'il les connaissait un peu mieux, James ne savait plus duquel il fallait le plus s'effrayer.

Si James s'était réfugié dans la chambre des garçons, pour la quinzième fois depuis le début des vacances d'été, c'était pour leur annoncer qu'il pensait finalement accepter Lysandre parmi les Fauves. Après tout, il restait un garçon intéressant, fidèle à son frère -et donc par extension à James- et le jeune Potter préférait l'avoir en ami qu'en ennemi. Surtout, James commençait à entrevoir l'avenir... Et une bête à ses côtés, ce n'était pas un mauvais point.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note d'auteur : un chapitre plus court qui clos la première partie de la fanfiction, vous êtes donc prévenus qu'il y aura une ellipse entre ce chapitre et la deuxième partie. Bonne lectures, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ça sauve la planète et les bébés pandas (si si, c'est vrai...)**

 **Kanade-Chin : et ton voeux est exaucé ! Tant d'enthousiasme ça fait chaud au cœur, vraiment, merci ^^**

 **Chapitre 8 -**

James pesta. Le wagon n'était pas encore complet puisque Fred n'était pas là. Le brun avait horreur des retardataires. Cela l'énervait. Il avait beaucoup de choses à leur dire et il aurait aimé pour ça que tout le monde soit présent. Bien sur, il en avait d'abord parlé avec Jennifer, mais ce n'était pas pareil... Il disait toujours tout à Jennifer. Quand enfin Fred II Weasley entra dans le compartiment il se fit foudroyer du regard et par Lysandre et par James. Le regard du premier le fit frissonner et celui du deuxième lui fit baisser les yeux. Il avait perdu de son assurance depuis les BUSES, il n'avait pas obtenu que les Optimal qu'il convoitait mais quelques E qu'il trouvait intolérables. Fred s'assit sans bruit et James, satisfait, pu enfin s'expliquer.

«Nous sommes les futurs maîtres de la Grande Bretagne. » il laissa son petit effet se faire et admira les bouches grands ouvertes, les mâchoires tombantes, de son audimat. «J'ai cet été, beaucoup étudié la politique de notre pays. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, je parle surtout à Fred et Theodora, que le ministère enchaîne gaffe sur gaffe, qu'il cède de plus en plus de pouvoir à tout et n'importe quoi : sirènes, elfes de maison... Bientôt les strangulots et les moldus obtiendrons le droit de vote chez les sorciers ! Non mes amis... Nous sommes dirigés par de vieux croulants qui n'ont pas la force ni la volonté de faire de nous un peuple solide. Ça suffit. Ils vivent encore dans la guerre, ils ne voient pas le temps changer... C'est à nous d'évoluer. Il faut faire table rase du passé, prendre le contrôle de force si nécessaire, et c'est à nous de nous en occuper. Pour le plus grand bien. » évidement James ignorait qu'un mage noir, il n'y a pas si longtemps, avait adopté cette même maxime. Peut être ne l'aurai il pas employé dans le cas contraire. Tant pis. Son audimat semblait captivé, Jennifer était tellement fière de James et Fred senti son intérêt revenu. Ils étaient tous prêt, sous le commandement de James, à faire un monde meilleur.

 **Fin de la première partie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note d'auteur : Salut ! Oui, oui, je sais... Une fort longue pose alors que le chapitre était déjà écrit. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, c'était une période difficile avec l'anniversaire de mort de NekoxLoli qui s'est rapidement suivit de mes examens blancs... Enfin, c'est le passé. J'espere que l'attente ne vous gâchera pas trop la lecture. On retrouve nos personnages après une petite ellipse temporelle. Laissez une review ?**

* * *

Chapitre 9 -

La sixième année de James Potter touchait à sa fin. Dans la chaleur de mai, lui et sa bande étaient réunis sous un tilleul poussant au bord du lac noir. Lorcan jouait avec sa baguette sous le doux regard de Theodora, Fred trempait ses pieds dans l'eau froide, Lysandre se tenait tel un félin sur une branche haute de l'arbre. Sylvia, James et Scorpius Malfoy jouaient aux cartes. Jennifer se tenait étrangement en retrait par rapport à tout ce petit monde.

De sa marche aérienne, la douce et fragile Wendy Nott vint s'assoir auprès de Fred et posa entre eux un panier repas empli de biscuits : « J'ai fait un crochet par la cuisine. Harry ne va pas pouvoir nous rejoindre il est encore en retenu avec sa mère. » sur ces deniers mots elle gloussa discrètement ce qui fit grincer les dents à Jennifer. La jeune Crivey ne supportait pas plus Nott que Parkinson ou Malfoy, il lui était déjà difficile de tolérer Theodora. Sans se soucier des états d'âme de sa meilleure amie, James décida d'interrompre leurs bavardages pour une grande annonce.

«Voilà, écoutez... J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur un moyen de nous contacter en toute situation, de nous reconnaître entre nous, tout ça... J'ai découvert un sort hallucinant il y a quelques semaines et je l'ai bien étudié : c'est une sorte de tatouage magique qui, recréé à l'identique pour chacun de nous, permettrait de rester connectés les uns avec les autres. Vous en pensez quoi ? » La question n'en était une qu'à moitié, depuis un moment déjà James ne se souciait plus véritablement le l'opinion de ses amis. Peut être était il encore attaché à celle de Theodora, qui savait tant et tant sur le passé sorcier, mais encore cela n'était qu'un souci modéré. Les adolescent furent, de toute façon, séduits par l'idée. C'était à Scorpius, recruté en milieu d'année, que cela plaisait le plus. Ce tatouage, ce serait leur marque, elle les unirait à jamais. Wendy était un peu inquiète de l'endroit où prendrait place l'emblème magique.

«Le poignet me paraissait une bonne idée. » Dit James, satisfait d'être ainsi soutenu par ses troupes.

«Trop voyant. » Objecta Fred. Lorcan pensa alors à un emplacement quelque part dans le dos, il fut rallié par Theodora et Lysandre, évidement, et se fut étonnement Jennifer qui proposa l'omoplate comme emplacement. Facile à camoufler mais également facile à montrer. Elle avait lâché cette idée presque à contre coeur, car Jennifer voyait d'un très mauvais œil d'être éternellement liée à Nott Gamp ou Parkinson. Or si ce que son père lui avait expliqué sur les tatouages était aussi vrai pour ceux sorciers que moldus, il ne serait jamais question de pouvoir s'en libérer. Mais avait elle jamais dit non à James depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train en première année ? S'était elle jamais retournée contre lui ? Non. Jennifer Crivey était sa plus grande fidèle, quand bien même elle détestait chacun de ses choix. Aussi elle se retourna vers lui les yeux emplis d'admiration :

«C'est une de tes plus grandes idées, James. »

Le garçon lui répondit d'un sourire béat. Sans qu'elle y puisse rien, cela l'apaisa. James était son meilleur ami, et tant qu'ils seraient ensemble rien de mal ne pouvait arriver, n'est ce pas ? Tout irai bien.

Alors que Jennifer se répétait des phrases rassurantes comme autant de mantra, elle croisa le regard bestial de Lysandre. Il était fou. Mais il n'était pas plus fous qu'eux tous, finalement. Ils étaient comme lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Peut être se condamnaient-ils tous en suivant James, mais qui se serait méfié des ténèbres qui brillaient dans les yeux verts du fils aîné de Harry Potter ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Les examens de fin d'année, tout ça, j'avais pas trop le temps de poster. Enfin bref, je reviens lentement sur le site. J'éspere que ce chapitre vaut l'attente dont il a fait l'objet. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 -

Il était minuit dix. La pleine lune flottait menaçante dans le ciel. Les Fauves formaient un cercle en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Au centre de ce cercle, James, vêtu d'une longue cape de velour noir. Il observa les siens, son peuple, ses fidèles, qu'il avait cessé de considérer comme des amis depuis déjà un moment.

Jennifer était face à lui, pâle et anxieuse. À la droite de cette dernière il y avait Harry Parkinson, Wendy Nott, Fred, Théodora, Malfoy, les frères Scamender, Marianne la petite sœur de Théodora en 4e année à Poufsouffles, puis le cercle se refermait sur Sylvia. James de mordit la lèvre. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir associer sa petite sœur à son chef-d'oeuvre. Bien sûr il aurait pu le proposer à Albus, mais son frère aurait refusé et l'aurait probablement dénoncé au Survivant. Albus était comme fanatisé par leur père. Non, Lily le comprenait. Lily était la seule qui le comprenne pleinement, car elle partageait sa douleur d'être une éloge funèbre, de souffrir l'ombre de leur père. Mais elle était trop jeune, tout juste en troisième année et bien moins résistante que Marianne, il n'oserait pas la marquer. Il voulait la préserver, preuve qu'il avait conscience que ce qu'il faisait relevait de la magie noire. Il soupira, résigné. Il sorti sa baguette et scruta le cercle, Scorpius lançait des regards furtifs vers la porte.

«Malfoy, tu attends quelqu'un ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Le jeune blondinet devint aussi blanc qu'un linge.

«Non, non non non... C'est juste que... Tu vois... Je ne suis pas sur que... Mon père...»

«Peut-être est-il un peu tard pour hésiter. Et il me semble que tu es pratiquement majeur. »

«Je n'hesite pas. Je refuse. Écoute James, tout ça c'était plutôt excitant, mais ça va trop loin. On peut pas faire...ça. C'est de la magie noire, c'est mal. C'est une putain de connerie. »

«Tu es un Malfoy, la magie noire coule dans tes veines. Il n'y a pas si longtemps ton manoir dissimulait plus d'artefacts que le ministère de la magie. Ce que nous faisons, ce n'est qu'un pacte de fidélité. Nous nouons une amitié que le temps n'effacera pas. »

«Je pense que c'est mal, James. J'ai parlé avec mon père... Ce genre de choses finissent mal... » bafouilla le garçon.

«Seulement pour les traîtres. » la sentence sonna. Brute.

Fred fit une grimace de mépris, Théodora de dégoût, Scorpius se senti cerné et une sueur froide dégoulina de son front. Un petit ricanement résonna dans la nuit, suivit d'un glapissement de peur. Lysandre n'était plus qu'à un centimètre du blond et venait de lui saisir violemment les poignets, les enserrant de ses grandes mains froides. D'un coup de genoux dans l'estomac il projeta au sol le jeune Malfoy. James approuva sentencieusement d'un signe de tête, et désireux d'obtenir également son approbation Fred et Wendy vinrent tabasser le garçon déjà recroquevillé contre la pierre, rapidement suivis de Parkinson. Théodora lui cracha au visage. Sylvia eu une toux nerveuse, il était visible qu'elle ne comptait pas se salir les mains, aussi l'élégante Poufsouffle choisi plutôt de sortir sa baguette magique d'une large poche et d'un mouvement vif lança un sortilège de découpe sur les côtes du garçon. Scorpius n'osait plus bouger, il ne sentait plus ni ses jambes ni son ventre et un peu de sang lui coulait de la lèvre inférieur. Un rictus fut échangé entre les jumeaux et le reste de la bande sut qu'il fallait s'écarter alors que Lorcan brandissait deux baguettes de dix-neuf centimètre chacunes. Personne, ni James ni Jennifer, ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Une longue complainte s'évada de la tour d'astronomie et se répendit dans la nuit. Puis le silence.

Alors que Lorcan s'hypnotisait par l'hemoglobine giclant, Lysandre riait. Lysandre riait sincèrement, innocemment, et Lorcan vivait pleinement pour la toute première fois. James afficha un large sourire qui masquait sa terreur de lui même, d'eux, ils venaient de franchir une limite leur interdisant la fuite. Ils le savaient. Ils étaient tous coupables. Ils étaient tous complices. Ils étaient des meurtriers. Jennifer aussi le savait, aussi elle fut la première à retirer sa chemise et à s'agenouiller devant celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. « Vas-y, marque moi. Condamne moi avant que je flanche. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Note d'auteur : oui, bon, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écris, et en plus tout ça pour vous donner un chapitre qui est très transitoire... Mais il est super important donc je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Promis, le prochain arrive très vite pour me faire pardonner. Bonne lecture, merci de vos reviews ça fait très chaud au coeur et c'est intéressant de voir tout ce que vous arrivez à analyser. Je prends toutes vos remarques en compte, et je vous assure qu'on développera le contexte politique d'ici pas longtemps. Bonne lecture, laissez une review !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 -

Poudlards était en deuil, tout les cours avaient été suspendus et la plupart des élèves se préparaient à rentrer chez eux pour la fin de la semaine. Les parents avaient reçus un courrier officiel annonçant le décès accidentel d'un élève qui s'était apparement aventuré seul dans la forêt interdite, du côté des accromentules. La directrice Minerva MacGonagal du faire un discours officiel promettant de s'occuper personnellement de l'éradication des parasites et de la mise en place d'une barrière de protection qui empêcherait une telle tragédie de se reproduire. Les couloirs étaient vides, l'ambiance pesante. Scorpius Malfoy n'était pas l'élève le plus apprécié ni le plus populaire mais il restait un de leurs camarades, il avait même rejoins la bande de Potter en début d'année. Oui, son père était un criminel mais méritait il ça pour autant ? Certains, un peu idiots comme le sont parfois les enfants, disaient que oui, qu'il s'agissait du karma, du retour de bâton... Un élève de Gryffondor, dont l'oncle et les grands parents étaient morts des mains de Lucius Malfoy, était allé jusqu'à insulter le défunt et sa famille.

Drago Malfoy, lui, était anéanti. Il avait reçu dans la nuit la sombre visite de la directrice accompagnée de professeur Pansy Parkinson. Les deux dames lui avaient annoncé avec solennité la tragique nouvelle, et Pansy avait vue, en un éclaire, le coeur de Drago se briser. Il les avait chassé de chez lui en hurlant et avait juré de tout faire pour fermer cette école de fous dangereux ! Que c'était leur faute si Scorpius s'était aventuré dans la forêt ! Qu'on aurait dû l'en empêcher ! Depuis, même sa femme n'avait pu en tirer un seul mot. Il s'était muré dans le silence, enfermé dans son bureau, son fils était mort. Lui aussi.

oOoOoOo

C'était Fred et Théodora, évidement, qui avaient eu l'idée de jeter le corps sans vie de Scorpius dans la forêt interdite. Tout de suite, James s'était alors souvenu le récit de son père sur sa deuxième année à Poudlard, et les araignées. Ils avaient camouflé leur meurtre avec application, ne se permettant pas de paniquer. Seule Marianne et Wendy laissaient un peu transparaître leur peur, Marianne car elle était la plus jeune et Wendy car son père était en liberté conditionnelle et qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses actions se répercutent sur lui. Harry leur répétait, pour les convaincre comme pour se convaincre lui même, qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Ils avaient obéis. Ils avaient agis parce que Malfoy était un lâche, qu'il allait les trahir...

«Tout cela est pour le plus grand bien. » trancha James avec assurance. Il ne pouvait pas flancher. Plus maintenant. Ils étaient allés trop loin. Ils ne s'étaient pas seulement marqués en ce grand soir, ils avaient aussi trempés leurs mains dans le sang pour la première fois. Ils avaient abandonné leur innocence, et ne la retrouverait jamais.

oOoOoOo

Il était tard. Demain tout le monde rentrerait chez soit, sauf Sylvia dont les parents étaient trop occupés à gérer le scandal. James n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Pour dormir il avait tenté un sortilège trouvé à la réserve et censé faire disparaître la culpabilité, un sort de magie noir encore, qui comme à chaque fois le grisait mais le laissait affaibli et embrumé. Le charme ne devait pas avoir fonctionné car bien que sans forces il continuait de se sentir mal. Il restait donc sur le canapé de la salle commune, les yeux fixés sur le feu, privé de sommeil.

Soudain un poids se posa près de lui sur le canapé. Il se retourna en sursaut et croisa les yeux verts de Lily. Il adorait sa petite sœur, bien qu'elle soit le sosie de leur père avec ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux corbeau. Elle le fixa intensément.

«Ça va aller, James ? Je sais que tu étais proche de Scorpius... On peut en parler si tu veux. Ou pas. » ajouta-t-elle devant son silence.

James se sentait au bord des larmes, si seulement tu savais, Lily, ce que ton frère à fait. Comme il est monstrueux. Lui pardonnerais tu ?

«J'ai fait quelque chose de grave, Lily-jolie...

«Tu n'y es pour rien, j'en suis certaine. »

Il eu un rire nerveux. Que pouvait il répondre ? Elle ignorait tout.

«Si tu te sens mal, c'est parce que tu crois qu'il a disparut. Mais il est toujours là, les gens qu'on aime restent toujours au-près de nous... »

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lily lui attrapa le poignet et releva sa manche, puis elle pris une plume posée sur la table basse non loin et écrivit sur sa peau : _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_. Étrangement, James se senti tout de suite mieux. Comme s'il s'agissait de la chose à faire. Comme si écrire ce nom sur sa peau suffisait à lui faire accepter la mort de Scorpius. Et après tout, c'était normal, n'était il pas un monument aux morts ? N'était ce pas ce que son père avait fait de lui en le nommant ?

«Prends une aiguille, Lily. On va rendre ça plus permanent. »

La petite sœur s'exécuta. James sourit sans pouvoir quitter le nom des yeux, une fois qu'il serait gravé dans sa peau, il trouverait le sommeil.


	12. Chapter 12

Note d'auteur : de retour après une longue absence, travail, page blanche, tout ça... Une petite plongée dans le monde des adultes, je vous présente la formation du duo Harry-Drago ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12 -

Une semaine après le drame, l'école était toujours temporairement fermée. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison des Potter, au 12 Square Grimaud. Le Survivant ne sut pas comment réagir lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte à ce qui semblait être. Drago Malfoy. Semblait seulement, car il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir d'un cadavre ambulant. Ses cheveux étaient devenus complètement blancs, sa peau plus pâle et son corps plus maigre qu'il l'était au collège. De profondes cernes noires marquaient son visage, soulignait un regard vide et épuisé, vitreux. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et tremblantes, ses mains squelettiques toujours actives cherchaient encore à saisir une baguette qui lui avait-elle te confisqué il y a des années, et le bandage trop serré autour de son avant bras se recouvrait de crasse. Il semblait déjà mort.

« Bonjour Potter. »

« Malfoy, toutes mes condoléances, c'est un accident véritablement tragique, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si... »

« Épargne moi ta salive Potter. Il faut qu'on parle, c'est important. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. »

Harry n'osait pas répondre à son ancien ennemis. Perdre un enfant devait être un drame sans nom et le brun n'osait même se figurer la douleur qui devait transpercer le coeur de Drago. Aussi il l'invita à prendre place dans le salon et appela Kreature pour servir le thé. Le blond fut traversé par l'idée qu'en d'autres circonstances il aurait rit de savoir que le meilleur ami de Granger possédait un elfe de maison. Mais sans doute ne pourrait il plus jamais rire, maintenant qu'il avait perdu sa seule source de bonheur.

Une fois assis confortablement dans le salon, et deux tasses de Earl Grey posées devant eux, Harry assura à Malfoy que la pièce était équipée d'un sortilège de confidentialité et le poussa à expliquer la raison de sa visite.

« Il es peut être venu à ta connaissance, Potter, que nos fils s'étaient fortement rapprochés ces derniers temps... »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il savait peu de choses des amitiés de ses garçons, si ce n'est que James avait invité à plusieurs reprises la fille de Denis Crivey à venir dormir. Aussi répondit il :

« Non, j'ignorais qu'Albus et Scorpius étaient amis. »

« James et Scorpius. » corrigea Drago.

Harry en eu l'air d'autant plus confus. James était plus âgé que le fils Malfoy, et n'était pas du genre à s'acoquiner avec des fils de mangemort, n'est ce pas ? Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait avoir rencontré Scorpius par l'intermédiaire de Fred, dont les fréquentations étaient questionnable.

« Je vois... Tu voudras sans doute parler à James, pour savoir ce qui a pu pousser ton fils à aller dans la forêt, ou récupérer quelque objet personnel ? »

« En fait, Potter, c'est plutôt à toi que je voudrais rendre quelques objets de ton fils. »

Le brun à la cicatrice fronça les sourcils alors que le père endeuillé sortait de sa poche quelques babioles. Il étala sur la table un ticket de cinéma ayant visiblement été enchanté, un pendentif des reliques de la mort, et quelques lettres toutes scellées à la cire blanche par un griffon entremêlé de la lettre F.

Il entrouvrit l'une des lettres pour la parcourir en diagonale et pu y voir une discutions sur les castes de sang et la politique sorcière actuelle. Il s'agissait d'une critique assez vive sur les dernières réformes de protection des moldus possédants un ou plusieurs sorciers dans leur famille. On y parlait également des privés de l'inquisition et de retour de bâton, des idées qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler à Harry celles des mangemorts qu'il avait combattu. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit que cette lettre était signée du nom de son fils aîné, il eu un hoquet de surprise.

« Il y en a d'autres, Potter, elles ne sont pas toutes de ton fils. Mais aux dernières vacances Scropius m'avait posé des questions sur les tatouages magiques et les serments de fidélité... Alors je lui ai finalement parle la marque. Et il est devenu livide, il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit retrouvé dans la forêt par hasard, Potter. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête entendu, alors que le brun devenait pâle comme un linge. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un père bien présent, en tant que chef des aurores il avait d'importantes responsabilités, et le travail de journaliste de Ginny était très prenant lui aussi. Mais comment n'avait il pas vu les pensées que nourrissait son fils aîné ? Avait il vraiment été si aveugle qu'il était passé à côté de la radicalisation de son propre enfant ? Et pourquoi ce pendentif des reliques de la mort ? Les différents éléments prenaient dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter une tournure bien effrayante.

« Je me chargerai de parler à James, tu peux en être certain. Merci d'être venu me parler, Malfoy. Je t'enverrai un hibou lorsque j'aurai plus d'informations à te transmettre, nous allons éclaircir cette sombre histoire, je te le promet. »

Drago hocha la tête, l'air toujours sombre. Il avait bien fait de se confier à celui qui avait sauvé sa mère d'Azkaban, Potter faisait toujours ce qui était le plus juste.

Il rentra à son manoir le coeur un peu plus léger, et quelques heures plus tard Astoria le retrouva endormi dans la chambre de leur fils


	13. Chapter 13

**Note d'auteur : On peut appeler ça une très longue pause. Pour me faire pardonner, je suis prêt à écrire un OS sur le sujet de votre choix. Et en attendant j'espere que vous apprécierez le retour de James et Harry, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 13-

Albus était à un tournoi d'échecs version sorcier, Lily devait sans doute lire un livre de fantaisie moldu comme elle en avait l'habitude et maman rédigeait un article pour sa rubrique sportive. Harry Potter était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras sur les hanches, un sourcil levé, et fixait James d'un air mécontent tandis que celui ci finissait de répondre à un abondant courrier.

Le jeune garçon fini par se sentir gêné du regard pesant sur lui, et leva la tête vers son géniteur :

«Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-il ingénument.

«Oui, en effet. J'ai eu une visite bien curieuse aujourd'hui, celle de Drago Malfoy. »

James pâli, ce qui ne rassura pas son père. Il bafouilla quelques mots, puis se ressaisi, se tu, et attendit la suite.

«Il m'a donné des objets personnels qui t'appartenaient. Je ne savais pas que tu côtoyais Scorpius. »

«Comment l'aurais tu su... Tu ne me demandes jamais rien... Tu n'es même pas toujours là lorsque je rentre pour Noël.

Harry encaissa le choc de l'accusation. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'emporter.

«Il est dit, dans une de ces lettres... Que vous avez utilisé la magie noire. Drago Malfoy m'a également raconté que son fils lui avait posé des questions sur les tatouages de clans. »

James se pinça les lèvres. Évidement que ce pleutre de Scorpius n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se remémora le scénario qu'ils avaient tous élaboré au cas où l'on leur poserait des questions.

«On s'y est intéressés, c'était plus de la curiosité qu'autre chose, jamais on aurait sérieusement essayé de mettre en place un rituel de clan. »

«Et comment vous êtes vous renseignés là-dessus ? »

«Dans les livres, en posant des questions... Mais c'est surtout Theodora qui avait des infos dessus. Sa famille s'y connaît plutôt bien en magie noire, elle nous a montré quelques trucs, c'est elle qui nous a parlé des tatouages. »

S'il leur fallait un bouc émissaire, Theodora Gamp était le plus évident. Bien sûr, cela n'enchantait pas James de la faire tomber, mais elle avait la ressource de s'en sortir, et ses plans n'exigeaient pas de bonne réputation contrairement à ceux de Fred. L'histoire avait été soigneusement réécrite, la réalité modelée pour leur assurer de ne pas être inquiétés. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il réfléchissait depuis une bonne poignée de secondes lorsque la voix soudain très forte de son paternel se répéta :

«James ! Regarde moi ! Quels autres sorts est ce que Gamp t'a montré ? Ne m'oblige pas à confisquer ta baguette. »

«NON !» James avait hurlé si fort, si net, son regard vert brillait et le rouge lui montait aux joue. Son poing se serra autour de la baguette de houx jusqu'a s'en blanchir les jointures. Il eu un moment envie de mentir avec aplomb, mais le regard sévère de son géniteur le dissuada de mentir.

«Theodora n'utilise que des sorts stimulants... Tu sais, pour rester éveillée, j'en ai utilisé un lors des révisions de mai dernier, je voulais que maman sois fière de moi. J'en ai marre que Molly me vole toujours la première place. Et c'était hyper efficace ! J'ai été le meilleur de la promotion ! Mais après, je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il fallait que je continue. Alors j'ai voulu essayer autre chose. J'ai emprunté la cape d'Albus pour visiter la réserve de la bibliothèque, et j'ai piqué un livre de sortilèges noirs. Il y en avait un plutôt simple à exécuter, qui permet de voir les peurs des gens. Je ne comptais même pas l'utiliser, tu sais ! Je voulais juste avoir à nouveau cette sensation de pouvoir qui boue dans mes veines, l'endorphine qui me submerge par vagues, la magie qui surchauffe. Tellement grisant. »

Alors qu'il décrivait les merveilleuses sensations de la magie noire, le regard de James se faisait floue. Harry ne pouvait que remarquer que son fils avait les yeux sensiblement sur plus clairs qu'avant, le teint plus pâle également, et cela lui faisait penser à Ginny en deuxième année. Oui, lorsqu'il observait son fils, celui-ci était le portrait de sa mère au plus bas. Le survivant en avait des sueurs froides, lui même se souvenait du pendentif de Salazard, de l'addiction malsaine qu'il avait exercé sur Ron, mais son fils semblait ne ressentir que des effets positifs et cela lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

«Et après, James, que s'est il passé ? Parce que d'après les lettres que tu as échangé avec Scorpius, vous connaissiez plus d'un sort de magie noire. »

James baissa les yeux. Harry cru y voir de la honte, il ne se doutait pas que son fils observait le tatouage sur son bras, qu'il devinait à travers une chemise blanche quasi-transparente.

«Au bout de quelques semaines, ce n'était plus satisfaisant. J'en ai tenté un plus puissant. Et un autre... Plus les sorts étaient noirs et plus la vague de pouvoir était grisante. En quatre mois je maîtrisais une dizaine de sortilèges. Et puis j'ai rencontré Harry Parkinson. »

Le survivant interrompu le récit de son fils un instant :

«Harry qui ?

«Parkinson. Le fils de la prof de potion. Il est spécialisé en runes et divination, apparement on y utilise encore la magie noire, donc il peut se renseigner sans que ça paraisse suspect. Theodora et lui sont cousins, alors Fred me l'a présenté. C'est lui qui m'a parlé des malédictions. »

Harry Potter soupira, il détestait la tournure des événements. Pourquoi James n'avait il pas simplement nié les faits ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas être aussi sage que Lily, ou aussi vertueux qu'Albus ? Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et fit un signe à son fils pour que celui ci continue.

«C'était beaucoup plus complexe. Pour les malédictions il y a souvent des accessoires rituels à utiliser, on a besoin d'un espace, il faut être plusieurs... Scorpius a proposé que l'on fasse ça chez lui. Alors pendant les vacances, on a décidé de faire ça tous les trois. Même Theodora et Jennifer n'étaient pas au courant, elle auraient forcément désapprouvé. »

«Et Fred ? » Harry continuait de penser que le serpent Weasley était fautif pour avoir présenté son aîné à toute cette racaille.

«Non, je crois que Scorpius lui a proposé, mais il ne voulait pas désobéir à l'oncle Percy et la magie noire est hors-limite. En tout cas on s'est réunis tous les trois, et on a fait ça dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. C'était une invocation d'énergie, ça permet de capter l'énergie vitale du lieu. Et c'était... waou. Harry et moi avons ressentis les effets pendant plusieurs heures après le rituel, pas Scorpius. Il semblait juste vidé, et bizarre. Il est resté au lit plusieurs jours après ça. D'après Harry certaines personnes supportent mal l'utilisation de la magie noire. Il était beaucoup plus sombre les semaines qui ont suivi. Mais il a tout de même proposé que l'on recommence. Pour Scorpius, c'était autodestructeur. Il cherchait à se faire du mal. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il est allé dans la forêt. »

Harry attendit quelques instants, mais le fils Potter ne disait plus rien, il avait fini son récit. Pour un meilleur effet, James Sirius chassa une larme imaginaire avec le revers de sa chemise. Évidement, il avait menti. Scorpius ne cherchait pas à se détruire. Il avait beaucoup hésité à recommencer l'expérimentation. Mais ils l'avaient fait et refait, ils avaient étudiés les malédictions et les sortilèges, jusqu'à être capable de mettre en place le rituel des tatouages, et c'est le moment qu'avait choisi Scorpius pour se rebeller. Pour les trahir. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, Scorpius devait mourir.

Harry Potter ne savait pas quoi répondre à son fils aîné, il avait cru jusqu'ici que tout allait bien, il avait été aveugle, il n'avait rien vu. Quel père ne pouvait voir lorsque son enfant perdait à ce point le contrôle ?

«Je vais en parler avec ta mère. En attendant, tu es privé de baguette. On va te sortir de là, James, je te le jure. »


	14. Chapter 14

Merci Arwengeld et Athenos de vos messages. Ah ah, quand cela va t il se retourner contre James, mystère...

Folireille : oui, le traitement des jumeaux est particulier. Pour ma Defense je ne connaissais pas encore Newt lorsque je les ai écris. Je voulais utiliser les jumeaux pour la dualité de l'Homme et la Bête (qui est le plus terrifiant, de celui qui n'a pas de raison ou celui qui agit en connaissance de cause ?) L'histoire de Grindelwald n'est pas très connue par la génération de Harry, ils savent qu'il était un mage noir mais finalement ont assez peu de détails. C'est ça le drame, ils n'ont pas conscience qu'ils font la même chose. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi Scorpius, son père est probablement devenu un paria, il doit crever d'envie de s'integrer à tout prix. Mais en même temps son père sait qu'il est simple de faire une erreur indélébile et lui a sûrement raconté plus de choses sur la guerre et la marque, il a sans doute eu cette discution peu avant de changer d'avi... Bref, je suis désolé que Ca te déplaise, mais l'histoire est faite pour etre répugnante. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Bonne lecture tout le monde :

* * *

Chapitre 14-

James s'était réfugié dans la chambre de Lily tandis que ses parents fouillaient la pièce qu'il avait jusqu'alors considéré comme un refuge et un temple de la solitude. Quatre murs entre lesquels son père n'avait aucune emprise sur sa vie, où le nom de Harry Potter était proscrit. James rageait. Heureusement que Lily était la, avec son sourire de petite fille et ses mains douces, avec sa voix calme et son regard apaisant, pour ne pas qu'il perde la raison. Il avait toujours été bien plus proche de Lily que de son frère, Albus, qui était selon lui un lèche-bottes et un imbécile. Lily se blotti contre lui, dans cette étreinte pure et fraternelle que seule elle savait lui offrir.

«Ça va aller James, papa panique un peu, c'est tout. Tu sais comme il est inquiet... D'ici quelques jours, tout sera oublié. »

Cela, James en doutait. À cause de Scorpius, il avait dû trahir une partie du secret. Son géniteur avait déjà envoyé un courrier à Pansy Parkinson afin de lui confier le comportement de son fils. Et ce n'était sûrement qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne parle également à la famille de Theodora. Ils avaient été imprudents, ils n'avaient pas réfléchis... James avait eu si peur lorsque son père avait menacé d'analyser sa baguette, et lorsqu'il la lui avait confisquée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre d'erreurs se reproduire.

En temps normal, il aurait employé ce ticket de cinéma trafiqué avec lequel la bande partageait le lieu et l'heure de leur prochain rendez vous, mais si Drago Malfoy avait récupéré la correspondance de son fils, il pouvait avoir également intercepté le ticket ensorcelé. Il ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser le tatouage pour réunir les autre sous le toit de la famille Potter, c'était bien trop risqué. Il lui fallait un moyen de prévenir les autres. Un moyen qu'il avait longuement retourné dans sa tête, et il lui semblait enfin avoir une solution. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force, il doutait. Cela demandait un tallent certain de faire apparaître un patronus corporel, un tallent qu'il savait posséder, mais l'utiliser comme messager était une forme plus complexe de magie. Le patronus devait être fort et solide, et James ne possédait même pas sa propre baguette.

Par chance, il avait à disposition une baguette assez semblable à la sienne, à peine plus grande, sculptée dans le bois du même arbre...

«Lily, donne moi ta baguette s'il te plais. Et j'ai aussi besoin que tu me tiennes la main. »

La petite Lily hocha la tête, donna à son grand frère sa baguette en bois de sureau, de 27 centimètres, avec du crin de licorne, et serra fortement sa main gauche. Mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, lorsqu'il tint la baguette de Lily, la main de James se mis à trembler. Comme si la baguette ne voulait pas de lui. Il était déjà suffisamment nerveux, et ce contretemps l'agaçait. Il pris une grande inspiration et cessa de trembler. Il serra lui aussi bien fort la main de Lily et se concentra sur cette main, sur cette petite fille, sur le jour où pour la première fois il avait croisé ses grands yeux verts de bébé. Et il prononça doucement la formule, presque comme un sifflement :

«Spero Patronum» . Un renard au pelage épais se matérialisa alors. Son regard sournois désarçonnait presque James, qui refusa pourtant de se laisser déconcentrer. Il murmura toujours, à l'adresse du renard, «Ils savent. Brûlez tout. Ne laissez rien de suspect. Nous en reparlerons à la rentrée. »

Il devait se concentrer sur les noms des destinataires, la force requise le bouffait de l'intérieur. Mais James commençait à s'en habituer. La plupart des rituels de magie noire produisaient le même effet. Le patronus disparu, il s'effondra sur le lit de Lily. La cadette s'assit à ses côtés et le fixa de ses yeux trop grands. Elle lui demanda comment il allait, s'il avait besoin d'aide.

La tête basculée en arrière, le souffre erratique, James ne voyait pas bien ce que la pur e et innocente Lily aurait pu faire pour lui. Aussi il se contenta de souffler un « non » à peine audible, et la petite sœur de se blottir entre ses bras, contre son torse. Elle diffusait une chaleur douce, rassurante, familière... Une sensation dont James manquait crucialement depuis un moment...

«Raconte moi quelque chose, Lily jolie, n'importe quoi qui me fasse voyager loin d'ici, quelque chose de beau. »

Alors Lily raconta, de sa voix chantante et mélodieuse, l'histoire que maman lui avait narré la vielle. Une histoire d'amour qui s'était passée il y a bien longtemps, à Poudlard, entre un garçon téméraire et une fille trop sérieuse. L'histoire de James et Lily. L'histoire de leur famille. L'histoire de leurs prénoms.

C'était peut être une belle histoire, ou peut être était ce le son de la voix de Lily. James n'en rata pas un mot. Mais c'était l'histoire de Lily, de James, de Sirius, et de Severus... C'était leur histoire, à tous. C'était l'histoire des morts sont ils portaient le nom. C'était le passé par lequel son père était hanté, qui le rongeait, et qui empoisonnait encore leurs vies. Il fallait être fou. James maudit doucement Harry Potter, et s'endormi entre les bras de sa petite sœur. Il espéra que les autres avaient tous reçus le message avant de sombrer dans le brouillard de l'inconscience.


End file.
